The present invention relates to an improved support assembly for trencher or digging teeth and, more particularly, to a detachable trencher tooth mounting bracket which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, convenient and quick to assemble, and dependable in operation.
It is conventional to provide a trenching machine including a boom which serves as a guide for a continuous digging chain that carries trenching teeth at spaced intervals. In accordance with known constructions, the digging teeth may be replaceable and retained in holders which are connected to the digging chain.
A problem with known attachment mechanisms for trencher or digging teeth is that several pieces of mounting hardware are required to attach each tooth which results in the attachment mechanism being expensive and the installation and removal procedure for the teeth being time-consuming. Another disadvantage of prior constructions is that some of the attachment mechanisms use a heavy bracket that is spaced above the upper edges of the digging chain links thereby resulting in a relatively high profile and greater loads at the attaching points during digging.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for trencher or digging teeth which substantially reduces the number of mounting parts equipped and is inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a detachable trenching tooth mounting assembly which is simple in construction, convenient and quick to assemble, and dependable in operation. A further object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly which utilizes a low profile relative to the digging chain links thereby resulting in less load at the attaching points.